


Into the Light

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison finds someone waiting for her in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately following the events of "Insatiable" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for prompt 18 'Author's Choice' for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Allison awoke surrounded by darkness. “Hello?” she called out.

The next moment there was a flash of light before her eyes. When it was over, Erica was standing before her.

The former Beta werewolf’s face shone impossibly bright and her hair seemed to be made of gold. Even stranger, emerging from her back were two long, feathery, white wings.

“Hello Allison” said Erica, smiling.

“Erica?” Allison asked. “Where are we?”

Erica avoided answering the brunette’s question. “It’s time to come with me” she said, extending her hand.

After a moment’s hesitation, Allison took Erica’s hand into one of her own.


End file.
